Imperium Romanum Cimbri
The Roman Empire of Cimbri (Latin: Imperium Romanum Cimbri) is a Lutum Latin imperial continuity state that was formed in c. 3 AIE (AD855), 2 years after the fall of the Roman Empire. It is bordered by the Republic of the Spartaci immediately to its south, and by various Cimbric tribes to its east. History The history of the Imperium Romanum Cimbri starts about 130 years before the fall of the empire. Latin settlers, protected by a Roman expeditionary legion, and given a charter by the Senate in an attempt to overpower the number of non-Romans living within imperial territory, travelled north to the most northwestern point of the Cimbric peninsula, considered to be unknown and unclaimed territory up to that time. The settlers founded the city of Mallitum, named for the head of the expedition, Gnaeus Curtius Mallius. Mallitum would serve as a free city for Roman citizens and freedmen seeking affordable housing as well as a place to work until the end of the empire, and would eventually see a short, few-years period of unexpected growth 20 years after its founding. Fall of the Roman Empire and Independence The quick and sudden fall of the Roman Empire in 1 AIE (AD852) forced the uncomfortable status of free nationhood to the Roman colony in the Cimbric peninsula. The imperial governors of the colony decreed that their territory, now proclaimed the Imperium Romanum Cimbri, shall serve as one of the 'last bastions of Roman civilization and culture'. Mallitum was opened to all Romans lost in the Latin Diaspora. Power and the title of princeps was granted to the son of Gnaeus Curtius, Antonius Curtius Cimbrius, who served with the garrison of the colony and successfully defended it from Germanic incursions on various occasions. A senate was hastily established and two Consuls were elected shortly afterwards. In 50 AIE, Anno Primus Hadrius Septius Crassus et Fl. Septius Verginius consulibus (AD902), the Imperium Romanum Cimbri is still a fledgling nation on the brink of the great North Sea which seeks to reclaim the glory days of the old Roman Empire. The son of Antonius Cimbrius, Decius Curtius Mallius Cimbrius, has taken the reigns of Imperator and Princeps from his father by natural inheritance and seeks to expand the Imperium across Europa once more. Culture The culture of the Lutum Romans has been melded to fit the harsh, colder environment of the Cimbric peninsula. From the beginning of the Roman colony, bear pelts became more common in average clothing, and people began to wear long tunics underneath another tunic or their togas. Government and Power The government of the Imperium Romanum Cimbri is very similar to that of the old empire, with an absolute monarch in the form of a princeps at the head of the government and decision-making, whose lineage would pass onto an heir. This would immediately be followed by the two Consuls who, rather than serve for a single year as in the old empire, instead would serve for 4 years. Category:Finished Pages